Eyes of a Clerk
by ASinkingFeeling
Summary: Ever wonder what things looked like through the eyes of the BeeblyBoop Videogames Clerk? With a total of five seconds screen time, she has to be the most intriguing resident of Gravity Falls. *End Sarcasm*


Ever since BeeblyBoop's Videogames had brought in their return policy, restocking had gone from bad to worse. Clarissa Console worked the noon shift, and was usually tasked with reloading the shelves. There were so many better things she could be doing with her time, but she had to keep the job. The pay was good and work was hard to find.

Due to the small size of Gravity Falls, Clarissa quickly began recognizing the local gamers. Toby Determined would often drop by for a post-lunch purchase. After the first two days of him dropping in, she took to wearing gloves at noon. The thought of wearing nose plugs was also appealing, but she decided it might not be good for business.

"Hey, Mr. Determined, how was your tuna salad?" She asked one day. His presence was usually announced with the smell of his last eaten meal, and today was no different. Toby looked at her with shock.

"How do you know what I ate?" He asked in his nasally voice. "Are you a _magician_?" He backed away from her, leaving his just purchased game on the counter. The glass door opened behind him and he slipped out of the store. Clarissa rolled her eyes and looked down at the game on the counter. The packaging was covered in greasy fingerprints, and she knew from experience that they were not going to come out easily. With a sigh, she took it to the bathroom to be disinfected.

Another frequent customer at BeeblyBoop's was an enigma called Soos. His personality seemed friendly enough, but he always seemed distant when he talked to her. She hadn't figured out his last name, so still referred to him as Mr. Soos.

"Hello Mr. Soos, will this be all?" She glanced at the Endless Falling Simulator he had handed her and looked up at him.

"Yeah, thanks man," Soos said. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a bill. He passed it to her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and inspected it. It was actually a cut out piece of lined paper with the words STAN BUCKS written on it. She gave him an odd look and showed it to him.

"Uh, Mr. Soos, this isn't valid currency." He looked at it and started apologizing.

"Oh my, I don't know how that happened! Here, take this as a peace offering!" He dumped all of the money in his wallet out onto the counter, grabbed the game from her hands, and ran out the door. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and looked at the counter. There had to be at least a hundred dollars there. She smiled as she started counting up the cash.

A couple days after that incident, a teenager with a brown shirt wandered into the store. He made a beeline for the back, and started digging through the bargain bin. He finally pulled out a game, marked _Romance Academy 7_ , and brought it to the counter.

"Huh, Romance Academy 7. I haven't seen that in here before." She glanced over at the bargain bin sign, and charged the boy three dollars. Once the transaction was made, the teen exited the store. "Weird. I wonder how long that thing's been in here."

A few days after that, the same teenager, wearing the same brown tee shirt, burst into the store. It looked like he hadn't taken a shower for a while, and his hair was slicked with a "natural" grease.

"You accept returns, right?" He asked Clarissa. She nodded slowly. The boy slammed the _Romance Academy 7_ game onto the counter. She had just given him his three dollars back when he dashed out again. Giving the package and disk a once over, she put it aside for restocking.

The same thing repeated itself two more times. She was getting sick of constantly returning the game, and decided to hide it in a box near the back. By the looks of everyone who had bought it, there was something not right with it, and she didn't want anyone else to have to deal with it. Almost a week later, the game was still in the box. She was taking a sip of her coffee when the door burst open. Soos looked like he was in a panic, and he sprinted over to the back wall. She was surprised he could move so fast. Two kids followed behind him. They stood around the door and watched. Soos was talking to the games, and it looked like he was having a break down. Her grip on her mug tightened when she saw Soos reach for the _Romance Academy 7_ game. Putting the mug down, she got ready to give them a warning. The children approached Soos and took the game from his hands. She leaned over toward them and tried to discourage them.

"I'm not sure you want to buy that game, sir," she advised. "This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says 'destroy at all costs'." The kids looked over at Soos, who was trying to flirt with one of the displays. When he knocked it over and started freaking out, they put the game on the counter.

"We'll take our chances," said the girl. Clarissa sighed and told them the price. After receiving the familiar three dollars, she handed it to them.

"Listen, kids," she whispered as she stretched over the counter. "I will buy both of you an ice cream if you get Soos to keep that game." They smiled and nodded to each other.

"We'll do our best," said the boy. He grabbed the game off the counter and went to give it to Soos. The girl winked and joined him. Clarissa sighed. If things panned out for her, that game would never enter the store again.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here's another completely random story about a completely random character. The BeeblyBoops's Videogames store clerk was inspired by Alex Hirsch's girlfriend, and got a grand total of 5 seconds on screen. I don't think there are any other stories about her, so I guess it's my job to say "First!"**


End file.
